


Past Sins

by Artorias



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, My pathetic attempt at Yuri sex (coming soon), Slight Alcoholism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: You ran away from all your problems. You thought after making it as one of the biggest supermodels in the world, you could run for just a bit longer. Enough to forget about everything.Turns out... sometimes, some mistakes come back to haunt you. For better or for worse.
Relationships: Kai'Sa (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Past Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Mistress/gifts).



> F/F yuri action, for once. Yup.

Above is the readers appearance.

It seems like no matter what Kai’sa does, escaping the pain of interviews and near 24/7 media attention is as difficult as ever. At least she has the patience of a saint, all of her other group members will forever say until the day they die. She breathes in the cold, night air, feeling her hair sway slightly with the gentle breeze. She looks down upon the people walking below her, simply watching everyone go about their lives.

  
  


Kai’sa clutches the necklace she’s worn for as long as she can remember, tracing her finger along the glistening metal. Somehow, someway, the metallic sheen continues to glisten under the haze of countless neon signs hung on almost every building. 

  
  


Hong Kong. The City of Dreams. Now though, it feels like a den of bad memories.

  
  


_ ‘Stop dreaming, Kai’sa. Better to stay awake and lucid now, before you forget how to. _ ’

  
  


8 years. It’s been 8 years since the love of her life slipped between her fingers. Even after debuting as a core member of one of the biggest popstar groups in the world, it still couldn’t mend the aching scar left in her heart.

  
  


Her fingers gently rub the treasured necklace, letting out a sigh as her eyes close slowly. They were just kids… but god, were they in love.

  
  


Even after all this time…

  
  


She  _ remembers. _

  
  


And so, Kai’sa daydreams. Wallowing within the confines of her mind, she dreams happy curses of past times...

  
  


Footsteps paddled in the rain. Splashes of dirtied rainwater splash around your feet, soaking your shoes slightly. Get away. Anywhere. Anywhere but here. 

  
  


This was a mistake. All of it. 

  
  


You hear something behind you, running just as, if not faster than you. 

  
  
  


“____! Baby, please wait!”

  
  


You ignore it. You can’t deal with this anymore. The heartache. The fighting. The yelling. All of it. 

  
  


But for some reason, for some  **fucking** reason, you stop. You come to a halt, eyes closing slightly. Rain continues to pour down, as if god were mocking you and your troubles. 

  
  


Kai’sa stops behind you, hands on her thighs as she struggles to catch her breath. She grabs your hand, tugging you backwards.

  
  


“W-Wait… just wait, please!”

  
  


“I’m done _. _ WE are done.” You state bluntly, turning your head away. 

  
  


“No! Please, we can jus-”

  
  


“I’m tired, Kai’sa.” 

  
  


Silence. Nothing but the pitter patter of falling rain, thanking the stars above that your tears are mixing with the rain. How wonderfully poetic.

  
  


You slowly turn towards her, staring dead into her eyes. “We… we can’t do this anymore. Fight, break up, get back together. Rinse and repeat. Over and over and over again…”

  
  


_ “...If that’s what it took to tear us apart, then maybe we weren’t meant to be together to begin with.” _

  
  
  
  


Smiling sadly, you turn your head towards her. Even under this seemingly never ending rain, she still looks beautiful. So close… yet forever distant. You feel like you’ll never quite forget the look in her eyes. 

  
  


Hurt. Anguish. Devastation. And yet, despite what you see…

  
  


You run away. 

  
  


Just like you always have.

  
  


Run run run run…

* * *

  
  
  


Kai’sa feels a brisk hand on her shoulder. Her eyes pop open, head darting behind her. A familiar face, that trademark violet hair and circular violet-tinted glasses. 

  
  


“Ah. Eve… Sorry, was just taking a little break.”

  
  


“I wouldn’t exactly say a little, dear.” Evelynn sighs, gesturing towards her watch. “You’ve been daydreaming, or  _ night _ dreaming for almost 25 minutes now.”

  
  


She looks at Kai’sa’s face, noticing the familiar defeated look on her face. “...You’ve been thinking about her again, haven’t you?”

  
  


_ Tears flying in the brisk rain. She turns towards her, fingers letting go of hers. She stares right into her soul, smiling the only way someone defeated knows how to. _

  
  


_ “If this is all it took to tear us apart, then maybe we shouldn’t have been together.  _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


“...You could say that.” Kai’sa mumbles, slumping her back against the wall. 

  
  


“I  _ am _ saying that. And I’m saying that you need to  _ stop. _ ”

  
  


“I wish it were that easy, Eve. I really, honest to god wish it were…” Kai’sa chuckles hoarsely. “You’d think after 8 years, 8 whole  _ fucking _ years i’d be over here. But… here I am. Still wallowing in the past, thinking about an old flame that refuses to die out.”

  
  


Eve hums, crossing her legs as she sits next to her groupmate. Her  _ sister. _ “It’s really eating up at you, isn’t it?”

  
  


“Every night… I still have that same dream. She lets go of my hand, saying that same thing she said when she left me. Everything fades to black… and I feel like my heart is about to rip out of my chest.” She grumbles, eyes narrowing in frustration.

  
  


“Ugh. Alright. I really,  _ really _ didn’t want to do this. But, considering how you’re still mulling over an 8 year old ex, I feel like this is the only appropriate solution.” Evelynn says, pulling out her phone. “I was walking with Ahri today, right? The usual. Just walking out of the subway when I see… well, look for yourself.”

  
  


She tosses the phones towards Kai’sa, who catches it with one hand. She glances at the phone for a split second, before eyes widening further. Her eyes are practically glued to the screen, damn near popping out of her skull as she stares at a single image.

  
  


“It’s…”

  
  


Evelynn sighs.

  
  


“Yeah. I knew it.”

  
  
  


“She’s… she’s  _ here? _ In Hong Kong… and she’s a  _ model… _ ”

  
  
  


“Not just any model. Look.” She throws down a magazine, a little bit thicker than usual. She flips through the pages, before reverting back to the cover. A familiar face triggers a rush of memories. Some good… most bad.

  
  


“Hong Kong’s top rising model…?” Kai’sa whispers, slowly turning each page. “How did I never notice?!”

  
  


“Nevermind that. Just look at the rave reviews. ‘The world's most mysterious underdog is finally rising from the ashes of nothing, who single handedly took over the Milan Fashion Week just last year’. She’s got offers lined up from almost every single major brand in the world, along with having a crowd of almost millions waiting to see her this year in New York.”

  
  


Evelynn sighs. “And… it just so happens that she's here. In Hong Kong. According to Ahri, she lives here.”

  
  


Kai’sa perks up. “You’re telling me she knew this whole time?!”

  
  


“She just found out last week. Apparently, she was curious as to who this newcomer was. Although, underdog really isn't the term for her anymore. She’s more of a star that’s beginning to supernova. Though… she did do something odd.”

  
  


“Huh? What’s that?”

  
  


“Well, she just stopped. Declined the offers from all the top notch brands. According to her manager, she’s just doing more underground stuff. Apparently, the stuffiness and pretentious pricks in the fashion world didn’t cut it for her. She even turned down a 5 million dollar deal!”

  
  


“Fuck me…” Kai’sa breathes out. “How did she get so big without me noticing?”

  
  


“Mostly because you were too busy with K/DA, and… well, wallowing in your sadness.”

  
  


For what feels like the millionth time, Kai’sa clutches at her necklace. So many fond memories. So many that break her heart to this day.

  
  
  


“...What do I do?” Kai’sa mutters weakly. “I… I found her, after all this time. But what do I  _ do? _ ”

  
  
  
  


Where even is she, within the city of dreams?

* * *

  
  


**_A couple months after the breakup_ **

  
  


“Oh god…” You whisper to yourself, back slamming against the wall. Whiskey dribbles from the corner of your mouth, dripping onto your t-shirt with a nasty stain. Your apartment says nothing, neither do your neighbors around you seem to notice your distress. 

  
  


In your case, you’re perfectly alone.

  
  


“I don’t know how to do this… I’m not used to being alone…” You whimper, fists clenched with a white hot grip. 

  
  


All you can do is take another swig from your bottle, groaning as the buzz doesn’t seem to do much anymore.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Kai’sa… please come back…”

  
  


A something trails down your cheek.. This time, it isn’t the rain.

* * *

Vibrant city lights. The bustling people below. The chill air damn near thawing you from the inside. The neon glow from a myriad of storefronts glows a pale violet onto your face, feeling your hair bristle slightly.

  
  


You feel a tap on your shoulder. It’s your agent, Yinghua. You turn away from your penthouse balcony view, gazing towards him.

  
  


“...Yes?” You beckon quietly.

  
  


“Ma’am. It’s…”

  
  
  


“I told you, I’m not going onto Broadway again. Give me small, underground studios wi-”

  
  
  


“Ma’am, I’m truly sorry to interrupt, but… It’s not anything even close to them.” 

  
  


You raise an eyebrow, crossing your arms. “Oh? Then-”

  
  


“It’s Evelynn Sinclaire. From K/DA.”

  
  


“...Huh.” You mumble, narrowing your eyes a bit. You turn back to gazing down from your penthouse suite.

  
  


“And pray tell, what does the infamous Diva of the idol world want with little old me?” You smile sadly, leaning your back against the railing. “I’m just a lowly model. Barely any brands to my name, you know?”

  
  


Your agent snorts. “You and I both know that isn’t the case. She requested a meeting with you. Along with an unknown beneficiary that she says would be of use to you.”

  
  


“Tch. Of course she had to word it in the most ominous way possible. You brush a lock of hair behind your head, sighing as you see your breath fog up in the cold climate.

  
  


“Very well. I suppose a small meeting wouldn’t hurt. Where would we meet?” 

  
  


You reach into your coat pocket, pulling out a small flask as you take a large swig. That buzz. God… it numbs the pain. Numbs everything, really.

  
  


“Tomorrow, at the studio listed here on the paper. I assume you’ll be going alone? Again?”

  
  


You sigh, taking another swig, albeit larger this time. A bit of whiskey trails down from the corner of your mouth. “Please. You and I both know what happened to the  _ last _ guy who tried to feel me up.”

  
  


“Please don’t remind me. We’re still trying to settle those lawsuits, while also being hush hush about it…” 

  
  
  


“Then you know I’ll be able to handle myself, Yinghua.” You put a hand on his shoulder, walking back inside as you shut the sliding glass door shut. “Come inside. It’s getting cold.”

  
  


You lead your agent inside and switch on the lights, a low fuchsia glow filling the room slightly. It’s nice and comfy, just as you like it. This penthouse costs a fortune… but with how much money you’re making, it’s hardly even making a dent.

  
  


“So. Bring me through my schedule for tomorrow, Ying.”

  
  


He coughs, brushing his hair to the side neatly as he brings out a clipboard. “Right, right. First you’ll be…”

* * *

  
  
  


Thirty minutes pass, socializing a bit with your agent. He’s a nice person, one you’ve come to respect for his diligent and hard work. You let out a sigh, slumping down onto the living room couch. It’s large… but not meant for one person alone. Your hands pat the vacant area next to you. It’s been… years. Years since you ran away from home, from everything. You dropped everything in your hometown, eventually moving to your new house in Hong Kong. Everything that happens when you first got here feels like a blur, a stale stop motion animation that you can barely piece together.

  
  


The burgundy liquid slowly pours into your glass, filling your nose with that familiar tangy sent. It seems this is how you’re spending all these lonely nights alone, these days. Trying to make yourself as wasted as possible, just to forget what happened. 

  
  
  


You laugh hoarsely. What happened to that bright, bubbly girl all that time ago? What happened to the… well, everything? What happened to  _ you? _

  
  


You know you’re destroying yourself. You’re as self destructive as it gets. But god, when the memories flood in… when the pain comes back. It all feels so horrible. An aching sensation courses through your body, settling in your chest. 

  
  


“God, Kai’sa… where did we go so wrong?” You chuckle grimly, grinning as you feel the burning liquid course down your throat. Your hands subconsciously move to your neck. 

  
  


That familiar necklace.

  
  
  


You pop open the crystal with a tiny squeeze, gazing blearily at the photo. So happy. So carefree. At the time, being her girlfriend was the best thing to ever happen to you. You hardly recognize yourself. 

  
  
  


“I’m such a coward…”

  
  


Your eyes close, drfting upon waves of memories. Memories of happier times. 

  
  


_ “Do you still love me like I love you, Kai’sa…?” _

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


The streets are cold. Much colder than usual, but it’s nothing you’d complain about. As per usual, Hong Kong is ice cold. You’re wearing a special hoodie, with more insulation padded inside. Other than that, it looks completely regular. The only makeup you decided to put on today is a little bit of eyeshadow and liner. Other than that… you’re barren. It’s a bit odd, considering the amount of makeup you usually put on for a shoot.

  
  


You flip up your hoodie, rubbing your hands together as you slip on a pair of warming gloves. 

  
  
  


Evelynn Sinclaire. One of the best singers you know of. Truth be told, you’ve actually never met any other ‘celebrities’ in your line of work. After your little stunt with Broadway… you’ve never had the patience to deal with another pretentious asshole celeb ever again. Not after the first one. You’re a bit nervous about potentially having another drama situation happen, but you might as well. You don’t have anything else to do except wait for Yinghua to come up with another shoot.

  
  


“Haah… so cold…” You whisper to yourself, feeling your face chill. “Kai’sa would have loved this kind of weather.”

  
  


There you go again. Thinking about her when you  _ really _ shouldn’t be. You shake your head, continuing to slowly walk down the civilian crossway. Apparently, Evelynn wants to meet up somewhere in the upper district of Hong Kong. The place is packed full of tourists, so it makes sense. From what you’ve heard, the K/DA crew is set up out of the country. Makes you wonder why they’re even here…

  
  


You continue to walk, despite your continued internal monologue. You don’t remember Hong Kong being this chilly. 

  
  


All you can do is sigh, continuing your walk to the subway as the glowy neon haze within the City of Dreams shines upon your face.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


It seems all Kai’sa has done lately is sigh, walking down the streets of Hong Kong without a real general direction. She doesn’t have to worry about getting lost, already knowing her way around this area to heart. It’s been a full night, and she still can’t stop thinking about the absolute nuclear bomb dropped by Evelynn. 

  
  
  


She’s here. Her love was  _ here _ . It’s just a matter of finding her again… making things right. As defeated she may feel, she can’t take this ending. As long as she has a fighting chance, she needs to make things right. She needs to feel her embrace again, to feel her soft lips on hers. 

  
  


The dreams and fantasies aren’t enough. She misses her… so, so badly.

  
  


“Rose… where did you go…?” Kai’sa whispers, staring at the magazine she’s kept rolled up in her bag. “A cute nickname. But I’d know that face anywhere.”

  
  


God. She looked so much different, but Kai’sa remembers those dazzling eyes. That sultry, smug smile that makes her weak at the knees.

  
  


As the renowned dancer walks down the concrete road, she stumbles upon a somewhat large crowd of people circling around someone… or something. She can’t exactly see anything here, but is still somewhat peeved nonetheless. This crowd means she’s probably gonna have to go around, wasting even more time. Evelynn told her to meet up at the usual place, damn ti!

  
  
  


“Excuse me, out the way!” Kai’sa mutters, gently shoving people out of the way. It’s only now that Kai’sa begins to hear the awed whispers, mixed between Cantonese and Mandarin. Oh… maybe it’s some sort of celeb being spotted by the crowd? Thankfully, nobody has seemed to have spotted herself yet, so she’s in luck. 

  
  


_ “Woah… it’s the Rose herself. That’s weird, she almost never makes public appearances like this!” _ _   
  
_

_ “Shit, she’s signing autographs right NOW! S-Should I make my way up there?!” _

  
  


_ “Good luck with that! Just look at the line…” _

  
  


_ “Oh god, she looks so cute! I’m about to faint…” _

  
  
  


Kai’sa’s eyes widen, suddenly moving through the crowd at an even faster pace. Her heart begins to beat even faster, feeling like it’s on the verge of explosion. No… it couldn’t be. Right? It has to be a coincidence… right?

  
  
  


“Excuse me, please move out of the way, sorry!” Kai’sa shouts, shoving people aside at a breakneck pace. God, how many fucking people are here to gaze at her?!

  
  
  


And then she sees it.

  
  
  


That familiar hoodie… 

  
  
  


That’s  _ her _ hoodie.

  
  
  


Eyeliner and shadow so perfectly done she could charge money for it. That familiar smug… yet empty smile.

  
  


“Ahaha, you’re too kind. Thank you for being such a fan! I-” Her voice stops dead in her tracks. 

  
  


Their eyes meet.

  
  
  
  
  


_ No. _

  
  


“Thank you for the kind comments, but I need to go now! Goodbye!” You hurriedly hand back the paper someone wanted you to sign, then run away from the crowd as best you can. It takes a lot of rude shoving and complaining, but you eventually manage to print down the sidewalk and away from… from…

  
  


Her. 

  
  


No… no, that’s impossible. It  _ couldn’t _ have been her. There’s just no way… right? It must’ve been someone who looks eerily similar. Just a trick, an illusion your worsening mental state cooked up to fuck with you. 

  
  
  


Need to get out. 

  
  
  


Need to  **run.**

  
  
  
  
  


_ Rose exposed with an old flame from the past?! Read more below! _

  
  


_ Kai’sa from K/DA could very well have dated famous HK model Rose! _

  
  


_ SCANDAL: Rose from ELEGANCE dated K/DA Kai’sa?! _

  
  


You throw the tabloid magazines to the side with a snarl, sighing in despair as you slump your face into the couch. You hear the equally frustrated sigh from Yinghua, lightly tapping your shoulder.

“No, Ying… leave me here to wallow…”

  
  
  


“As much as it’s nice not actually doing work, I need you to get up. So please, get up.”

  
  


“Don’t wa-”

  
  


“I have Kai’sa’s phone number.” He states with a deadpan voice, wiggling his phone in the air. In an instant, you leap up with a growl to try and snatch it out of his hands. 

  
  


“Ah ah ah!” He chides, holding the phone above your head as you try to grab it. “Promise me once you get this number, you’ll at least talk to her!”

  
  


“No shit I will, Ying! I just… I just didn’t wanna do it earlier… in front of all those people…”

  
  


Yinghua sweatdrops. “Weeeeeeeeell… it  _ would _ have been a nice little publicity stunt…”

  
  


“Ying…”

  
  


“Listen, I”m just sa-”

  
  


You glare with a steely gaze. “Yiiiiiiing…”

  
  


He sighs, shrugging in defeat. “Yes ma’am… but I still stand by what I said! Promise me you’ll have a nice little heart to heart?” 

  
  
  


“Th-That’s a little… much…”

  
  
  


“Oh like  _ hell _ it is! I’m sick of watching you mope around and destroy yourself everyday while you wallow in your sadness! Please… please, ma’am. Just give it a shot. Just one. Try to kindle this old flame.”

  
  
  
  
  


Yinghua clenches his fists. “...You’re the only boss I’ve had so far who didn’t treat me like a third rate citizen. You treated me like an equal… you let me sit at the same table you’d eat at. You’d always be there for me whenever I needed your help with an unruly client. You’re the only genuine employer I’ve ever worked for in my life, and I’ll be damned to watch her throw away such a golden opportunity!”

  
  


You pause momentarily in shock. That’s probably the most Ying has ever spoken to you in a single conversation. “I’m doing this because I  _ care _ about you. Because despite your fame, you never let it get to you and always stayed true to yourself.”

  
  


He sighs, staring into your eyes as he slowly pushes the phone towards you. 

  
  


“The question is, are you willing to do what needs to be done? Or are you gonna let it all burn to ashes,  _ again?” _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Oh my… a phone call from the Rose herself? How surprising…”  _ A soft, sultry voice chimes from the other side of the phone. “Here I was thinking you’d ghosted me completely after standing me up.~”

  
  
  


“Cut the crap, Eve.” You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. “We both know what happened. There isn’t a single twitter account or news outlet not talking about it. Ugh.”

  
  


“Oh believe me, I know. I’ve changed the radio station in my car about… 7 times now? All talking about the same thing. K/DA is quite big, you know… a supposed supermodel, one of the biggest in the world, dating the main dancer for one of the biggest pop idol groups in the world? Now  _ that _ gets people talking.”

  
  


“...How is she?” You mumble.

  
  


“How is…?”

  
  


“Kai’sa. How… how is Kai’sa doing?”

  
  


You hear a sigh over the phone. “You want the real answer, or a sugarcoated one?”

  
  


“You know me, Eve. Real.”

  
  
  


“Truthfully? Not well at all. Nightmares keep her up. She hasn’t had a proper night's rest in almost a month now. She’s at her boiling point… especially since she’s at the place where, well…  _ it _ happened.”

  
  


That familiar pain wells in your chest. God, it hurts just to even  _ think _ about.

  
  


“I… I know. Eve, listen. I need a favor. A BIG one.”

  
  


“Oh? How can you make it worth my while?”

  
  


“I have some serious pull with the current CEO of Lamborghini…”

  
  


“You’ve wormed your way into my heart with a simple phrase. How quaint.” Evelynn giggles. “Oh well. Tell me then, what is it you need?”

  
  
  


“Well… for starters, it’s gonna start with-”

* * *

  
  
  
  


If there was anything Kai’sa was feeling lately, it was confusion.  _ Really _ confused. Evelynn calls her over, saying it’s something important. Then soon after, she’s running around everywhere seemingly trying to  _ hide _ something. The question is, what the hell was she running?

  
  


Or how about a better one, what the hell was even going ON?!

  
  


Her phone rings in her pocket, startling Kai’sa slightly.

  
  


“Hello? Eve? Did you actually bring me here for something, this time?” She says, gazing at her surroundings. 

  
  


“For once, yes. I’m sorry to be dragging you around like a ragdoll. Trust me when I said I actually had plans last time.”

  
  


Okay… that doesn’t sound ominous at all. 

  
  


“Listen to me. Go to Red Hill Road 1, in Tai Tam. You remember that place, don’t you? Go to the hill at the back at exactly 2:30. Don’t be late.”

  
  


“Huh?! That’s where we-”

  
  


The only response Kai’sa gets is the dial tone.

  
  
  
  
  


The Hong Kong School for Internationally Gifted Students. Kai’sa still isn’t sure how her father was able to afford this place, but… it was filled with good memories. Because of this school, this place held lots of good memories. The first time she was able to make friends. Friends she didn’t have to leave again. 

  
  


Well… that’s what she wishes was the case. Life isn’t always that simple, nor is it ever so forgiving.

  
  


The brisk air slightly ruffles Kai’sa’s pristinely done hair, feeling her locks sway with the turbulent wind.

  
  


“It’s here…” She whispers to herself, brushing away a stray branch. And she finally sees it. A dark yellow sunset, perfectly dying the sky above her with that familiar glow. Not many people know about this spot, as she’s never seen anyone else besides her and… Rose. Why the hell did Evelynn tell her to come here? Most of all, how did she even find out about this place? 

  
  


Her eyes close. So many memories, lying here under the stars. Getting her butt chewed out by her dad from being so late, but knowing deep inside that it was totally worth it. Kai’sa caresses the necklace, feeling her heart lurch. 

  
  
  


“If only you were here with me…” 

  
  


A branch snaps. Her eyes widen, immediately opening her eyes and narrowing them ahead of her.

  
  


The familiar hoodie. The familiar hair color and style. The familiar height. The familiar  _ everything. _

  
  


That same grim, wilting smile.

  
  
  


“...Hello, Kai’sa.”

  
  
  
  


It’s like you never left. God… the way she looks at you. So longing. So needy. It brings a pain to your heart to even think about leaving her again. Why did you run when you first saw her? Was it the crowd? The pressure?

  
  


No. It was none of those. You were just a  _ coward. _ A bloody crying coward who was too afraid to face the mistakes of her past. And not only did you get to confront that mistake again, you have a single opportunity to right it. 

  
  


So many lonely years. So many sleepless nights, wanting nothing but  _ her _ warm embrace.

  
  


God… you missed her.

  
  


You missed her so  _ much. _

  
  


“...Hello, Kai’sa.”

  
  


She doesn’t say anything. That expected, she’s simply just gawking at you as she scans you up and down with her eyes. Her mouth moves, like she’s trying to say something… but it’s like her brain fails her and she simply says nothing.

  
  


“Cat got your tongue?” You smile, brushing your hair behind your pulled up hoodie. “You always were the shy one… even back then. Even when you’re an accomplished popstar, you’ll always be the same Kai’sa to me.”

  
  
  


“Y… you…” Kai’sa stutters, before going completely silent.

  
  


And then, with a speed that leaves you completely flabbergasted, she dashes towards you with what seems like light speed. Kai’sa crashes into you, both of you falling onto the meadow of flowers below you.

  
  


You do nothing, simply accepting the pain and allowing her hands to caress your face. Thank god you didn’t do your makeup today…

  
  


“T-This isn’t real, right? This… this isn’t just another dream? You’re… you’re here. You’re with  _ me. _ ” She whispers, trailing a finger over your soft lips.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Kai’sa…. I’m sorry I made you wait for so long.” You whisper, arms and legs splayed onto the ground. 

  
  


Tears begin to fall onto your face… and for once, it isn’t yours.

  
  


“You idiot… you stupid, stupid idiot…”

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


“I missed you…”

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


“You were an IDIOT for leaving like that!” She screams, pushing her forehead against yours. The flowers beneath you are squished even further.

  
  


“I know.” 

  
  


“You didn’t need to leave like that! If we talked it out like we should have, maybe… maybe…” Kai’sa sobs, pulling you closer. 

  
  


“...I know.” You whisper, slowly wrapping your arms around her. 

  
  


And in that one moment, with the freshly bloomed flowers surrounding you...

  
  


…everything feels  _ right. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The raving stage lights. The deafening applause of the crowd. God, this is completely different compared to what you’re used to. You’re not exactly sure how your wife was able to do this for so long.

  
  


“...Oh. it’s Kai’sa’s girlfriend!” Ahri chuckles, patting your shoulder as she walks up. “Waiting to give her your good luck kiss?”

  
  


“Oh please. You know we did more than that.”

  
  


“...Is… is that why her dressing room smells like-”

  
  


“Sweat, blood, and shame? Yeah… I’m sure you can piece together the puzzle pieces. Eh?” You waggle your eyebrows, much to her utter dismay. She legs out a loud cackle, walking past you as she shakes her head.

  
  


“God… it’s hot in here. Where the hell is the AC?” Kai’sa mutters, walking up to you quickly. She pulls behind your neck to bring you closer, leaving a quick kiss on your lips. 

  
  


“Why hello to you too, Wifey.” You giggle, winking seductively. 

  
  


“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Kai’sa sighs, smiling nonetheless. 

  
  


“Because you love it. Knock ‘em dead, Kai’sa.”

  
  


“...What are you planning?”

  
  


“Um… huh? What do you mean?” You tilt your head questioningly.

  
  


“You’re planning something. Something devious. Cunning. Like you always do!”

  
  


“Kai’sa! Hurry up and get out here, we’ve got like, TWO minutes before we start!” Akali yells, waving at her with that trademark kunai in her hand. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

  
  


“Get outta here already! We’ll talk more when you’re done.” You smile, waving her out the stage door.

  
  


“This isn’t over, you hear me?! I WILL find out what you’re planning!”

  
  


All you can do is smile… rolling around a small, black ring box in your hands behind your back. 

  
  
  


“Heh… I’m sure you will.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't expect this, huh?


End file.
